Valentine's day Love Making
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: It's Valentines day, po and tigress want to do something on different on the holiday besides giving gifts and letters to each other and their friends, what could it be ? read and find out.


February 14, Valentine's Day, the holiday of love and friendship, as a lot of you know, it's about people show love and appreciation to a lot of people If they are best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend and married couple, love takes valentine's day to new levels sometimes, so sometimes, besides gifts and letters, it can have different things in life on a holiday full of heart and passion. In the jade palace barracks in a village called the valley of peace in one of the famous countries known as china, there is this lovely couple named po and tigress, they've been dating for a year and a half, tigress had strong feelings for po since the shen incident and has been growing up her relationship with him, po always had a crush on tigress since his childhood and has been a big fan of her before he earned the title as the dragon warrior, after many years, his dream came true as tigress accepted him as her true love, in po's room, po and tigress were sharing a kiss full of passion, cupping each other's faces and seducing each other, they weren't married yet so they couldn't bare to make babies just yet until then, as of now they loved enjoying each other's company, "mmhhh" they moaned as they connected their lips in passion and when they stroke each other's neck and face, after another 3 minutes, they broke for air, after a minute of catching their breath's po reached behind himself and pulled out an envelope.

"Tigress, happy valentine's day, my love." Po said as he handed the envelope to his lover, tigress smiled lovely and opened up the letter, it read.

"_Dear Tigress, you're the love of my life and dreams, I am looking forward to being your husband and even if we give up as kung fu masters, after are marriage, we will always keep the people safe, and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and hoping I can die happily in your paws, severely your lover, po ping."_

Tigress awed told po it was so lovely and sweet in a gentle sexy lovable tone, she had one too as she too reached behind herself and pulled out an envelope for po, he opened it and it read.

_Dearest po, you're the greatest and only person I ever loved in my life, even though you drive me crazy sometimes, I can't imagine life without you, I can't wait to get married to you and I'm looking forward to having children with you, even if it means dropping down as a jade palace kung fu master. I can't wait to become one with you, love forever, Tigress. _

Po awed as well they both loved the photo's, tigress was about to get into another passionate kiss but po stopped her.

"Hey kitten let's take a little break I know it's Valentine 's Day but I need to get something to eat first okay." Po said with a lovable smile but tigress ran to him grabbing his arm "oh no no no no no no, you my love are going to stay in this room and were going to show better love and a preview of what to expect when we become a married couple." Tigress said, she walked to him then po undid the clippings of her vest, he turned her around took off her vest revealing her nice sexy and hour glass shaped body, she still had the wrappings on. "Honey, could you please untie this ?" Tigress said lovely, po was nervous but always wanted to touch his dreaming angel, he agreed and he untied the wrappings, once they were off, tigress's medium sized white breasts were showing at him, he hardly took his off the sight of them, she kept her under wear on none the less. "Come on babe touch me, it won't tease me." tigress said gesturing him to come to her, he did and he turned her around and placed his paws on her breasts and fondled them when he rubbed them tigress spoke under breath.

" oh po po po po, ah" tigress said under her breath, after another 2 minutes of messaging her lovely soft breasts, po leaded her to his bed laid her down her back and placed his figure into her belly button, she blushed at that moment, then po rub her belly for a bit. After that he had his eyes on tigress's vagina, he lifted up her panties and took in a sniff, his nostrils were filled with tigress's scent, he released her panties, placed his right hand on it and started stroking it, tigress loved the feeling she was getting from it, she was scrunching her toes and panting at the moment when it felt better as po rubbed her vagina, "oh yeah baby keep it up, this feels so good." Tigress said in a sexy tone, after another 30 seconds she felt that she was ready to spread her juices so she told po but he just rubbed it till her juices spreader from her panties to the bed, po thunder rolled her face first to the bed to catch sight of her beautiful and smooth rear end, the second he stroked her butt cheeks, she moaned it pleasure and smiled, but when he stuffed his nose and face into her butt, she blushed and giggled and she gently shook it into him, 5 seconds after that, she purred in pleasure, po pulled his face out after 20 seconds of that moment, po climbed into his bed lifted up his lover an laid her on top of his stomach. "Hey Ti, I hope you like this too." Po said, he lifted up her arms and slowly tickled her armpits, she giggled as she felt his figures slowly tickling her under arms, never the less she did like it, tigress was then next to po, she used her tail to pull up the covers and cover them both, they connected noses and placed their paws on each other's faces. "Happy valentine's day my love." They both said in loveable tones, po pulled the blanket over their head and it ends with them skill kissing in passion enjoying Valentine's Day as a great love making holiday.

THE END

Author's note: I know there weren't a lot of sentences of po and tigress saying something but I just wanted to get this story done, I hope you all enjoyed it, Happy Valentine's Day Everybody


End file.
